castlefandomcom-20200223-history
To Love and Die in L.A.
To Love and Die in L.A. is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Castle. Summary When Beckett travels to L.A. against orders, with Castle, to solve the murder of her ex-partner, Castle questions her motives. Meanwhile, they meet the actors who will be portraying Esposito and Ryan in the film adaptation of Castle's first Nikki Heat novel, 'Heat Wave '. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credited only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credited only) Guest Cast *Jason George as Charles Kelvin *D.B. Sweeney as Det. Kyle Seeger *Derek Phillips as Reggie Walsh *Jason Beghe as Mike Royce *Gene Simmons as Himself *P.J. Byrne as Tony *Todd Sherry as Maurice *Ransford Doherty as Donald Mannis *Dominic Purcell as Russell Ganz *Ryan Deal as Actor Ryan *Justice Gamble as Actor Esposito *Julia Voth as Violet Young *Exie Booker as LAPD Officer *Randa Walker as Flight Attendant Quotes :Beckett: Castle, I’m not here for room service. I’m here for justice. :Castle: Wow. In L.A. for all of a minute and already she’s spouting cheesy movie dialogue. Must be something in the air. :Beckett: That is just creepy. :Castle: Totally. :Esposito: Mm, mm. :Lanie: Hey. :Esposito: Hola, chica. :Lanie: What are you doing here? :Esposito: I was in the neighborhood. :Lanie: Mm. :Esposito: I thought I'd stop by and see if those bullets you pulled out of Royce are ready to go over to ballistics. I got a friend there who will make sure they get processed right away. :Lanie: Mm. Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute. Is your "friend" that top-heavy tramp in reception? :Esposito: Hmm? What? I--you know I only have eyes for you. I don't even-- :Lanie: Mm-hmm. And you know I have easy access to sharp objects. What the hell? :Esposito: Are those the bullets? :Lanie: Yeah. They're dissolving. :Castle: You know what I thought when I first met you? :Beckett: Hm? :Castle: That you were a mystery I was never going to solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength and your heart... and your hotness. :Beckett: You're not so bad yourself, Castle. :Ryan: 9...1...what comes after one? :Castle: Don't...don't poke me. :Beckett: Poke you? I want to kiss you. : Featured Music *La La La - The Californias *Come and Find Me- Josh Ritter *The Other Side - Sloan *Just Breathe - Pearl Jam Trivia *In this episode, for the first time, Castle does the driving. *The "Heat Wave" movie has hit a snag: Natalie Rhodes is revealed to be currently in rehab. *Castle has dressed up as Gene Simmons for Halloween. So has Beckett. *The episode title is likely a reference to the Gerald Petievich novel To Live and Die in L.A., which was adapted into a 1985 feature film starring William Petersen. It has been referenced many times before on American TV, one Joss Whedon-related example being the last episode of Season 1 of "Angel" - "To Shanshu in L.A.". *The merchandise in this case is essentially the 'ice bullet' Castle posted in "The Fifth Bullet". *At the murder scene, Beckett asks Castle if it was her lying there, would he just walk away, foreshadowing Beckett's shooting and Castle's reaction in Knockout. *In "Need To Know" we learn that although the film was made it had, according to Castle, "script issues. And ... casting issues and directing issues" and went straight to DVD. *Beckett first brought up the subject of her in a swimsuit in Suicide Squeeze and then mentioned how hard Castle was tring to see her in one in A Deadly Game and in this episode he finally sees her in one. *When calling for an ambulance, Ryan would've called for a bus instead. *Royce's letter explains about Beckett and Castle. *Gene Simmons guest stars as himself. References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes